Feeling ignored
by reconcorpsmatt
Summary: Jean is mad at Marco, but Marco can't figure out why, can Marco make him happy again? Rated: M for mild smut, Established relationship, Marco/Jean, Romance/Comfort with a bit of hurt. (Mentions of other characters)


**This was my first time writing a Jean/Marco fic, I really hope you like it.. I don't know the character too well, so it might be a bit OOC. This is also my 3rd time writing actual smut type things so it may not be as good as you want it to be.. sorry... ;u;**

_**I wrote this for my lil' sis Ali, I hope you enjoy it dude! ;u; **_

* * *

Jean walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He was pissed off, and not just because Eren had fucked up yet another mission, or because Corporal was being a hard ass again, giving them too much work; it was because Marco had been ignoring him for three days now. The two became a couple almost a month after they first met, Jean had to admit their relationship was pretty good, other than the fact he was being wanted to know just what was up with that, but since Marco hasn't talked to him he wouldn't be able to find out.

Marco had watched Jean walk from the dining hall to his room and slam the door, he wanted to follow him but he didn't think Jean would appreciate that. He stayed seated at the table and crossed his legs, his eyes scanned the room figuring out who was all left in the dining hall. From the looks of it only Hanji, Eren, Reiner and Mikasa were still in the room. Marco sighed and thought of some reasons Jean may be angry, he thought Eren was probably the first reason, but then ruled it out on the note that Jean would never get mad enough to slam a door over Eren. After thinking for a couple more minutes he couldn't think of any reason his boyfriend would be mad. He stood up from the table saluted to the Corporal, and walked out of the dining hall towards his and Jean's room.

After Jean had finished pulling off his 3D maneuver gear, he sat on his bed and started taking his boots off,after a couple minutes he heard the door creak open, his first thought was Eren had come to poke more fun at him ad he scoffed slightly; he pulled off the second boot and turned around enough to see who had come in. His eyes lit up, when he saw it was Marco, then remembering that Marco had been ignoring him almost all day he turned back around and huffed, "What do you need Marco?" he didn't mean for it to come out sounding as harsh as it did, but at the same time he hoped it would get the message across that he was a bit mad.

The younger frowned hearing Jean's tone of voice, he kept his eyes on Jean and realized that he was mad at him, but what Marco didn't understand was why Jean was mad at him. He walked over to the bed slowly, not sure if the other male even wanted to talk to him. When Jean still wouldn't look at him he walked around the bed and stood in front of him, he crossed his arms and tried to give Jean a stern look, but it looked more worried and apologetic, "Jean what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Jean looked up at Marco and sighed, his boyfriends face held a look of worry, he didn't want to tell him he was mad, but if he didn't Marco would keep pestering him about it, or he might just leave and ignore him again; "Yes I'm mad, you've been ignoring me for the past three days!" the male looked at the wall, his anger coming back again.

Marco looked down, now that he thought about it, it was true. He had been so busy with training and missions he hadn't had any time to talk to Jean or even spend time with him. He felt horrible about the fact Jean thought he was ignoring him on purpose, "Jean I am so sorry! I haven't been ignoring you on purpose, I've been so busy with training and missions lately that I haven't had any time to spend with you are talk to you. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Jean looked at Marco and sighed, he pulled his boyfriend into a hug, "I forgive you don't worry, I understand how hard all of that stuff is.. just try ad talk to me more okay?" He pulled back to look Marco in the eyes.

Marco smiled and nodded happily, "I will! Don't worry." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jean's in a small sweet kiss, then pulled away a couple seconds later, he stood up and turned to leave the room until Jean grabbed his hand and pulled him back, he turned to face his boyfriend and gave him a questioning look.

"Where do you think you're going? Didn't you say you were going to make it up to me? or did I hear that part wrong?" He had a playful edge to his voice. He stepped closer to Marco and snaked his arms around his waist.

Marco noted the playful tone in his voice but he knew Jean wasn't being playful at all, he moved his hand to rest on Jeans chest, "I did say that, and how would you like me to make it up to you?"

Jean smirked not giving an answer, he then closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Marco's with an almost bruising force.

Marco groaned softly into the kiss, and moved his hands from Jean's chest to wrap around his neck and pull him slightly closer. He felt Jean's hands begin to wander under the hem of his shirt and he bit lightly at the other's lower lip, then started sucking on it, earning a soft moan from the older male.

Jean settled his hands on Marco's waist then walked him backward until he was against the wall. He then broke the kiss and gripped Marco's chin and tilted it to the side, he leaned forward and placed his lips against the others neck, he started licking and biting at the skin, electing small moans from the younger. He let his lips wander leaving smaller marks on Marco's neck.

Marco gripped Jean's shoulders, his face was a light shade of red, and he let out a small moans as his boyfriend marked his neck, his hips involuntarily bucked up against Jean's, and he felt the older male moan against his neck. He smiled slightly at this and let his hips roll against Jean's again, electing a louder moan from his boyfriend.

Jean moaned louder as Marco kept rolling their hips together, he bucked up against him couple times earning a loud moan of his name, he was sure someone had heard them by now. He had barely registered that Marco had pushed him against the wall and was now on his knees in front of him. He met his boyfriends eyes and noticed they were clouded with lust for him. His face flushed and he bit his lip lightly.

Marco smirked up at Jean then looks down at the tent formed in his boyfriends pants, he brought his hands up to Jeans crotch and palmed him lightly through his pants, the other male let out a small moan indicating he was rather sensitive at this point. He looked up and Jean and grinned slightly, he decided to get on with it before Jean got impatient and started whining at him.

Jean watched as Marco unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, then pull both his pants and boxers down in one motion. His face flushed a deep shade of red and he shivered slightly as the cool air washed over the tip, which was already leaking pre-cum down the side. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend, wanting to look away but failing.

Marco smiled before leaning forward and licking up the underside of his length, and circling the tip with his tongue. Jean moaned above him, he licked up his length a couple more times before he felt Jeans hand twist it's way into his hair, gripping it lightly. He swirled his tongue around the head of Jeans leaking arousal once more before wrapping his lips around it and encasing it in the heat of his mouth.

Jean let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Marco's mouth wrap around his length. His hands tightened in his hair he resisted the urge to push Marco down on him, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend in any way. He moaned outwardly when he felt Marco beginning to bob his head.

Marco bobbed his head lightly mouthing mostly the tip, he pushed himself down until the tip of Jean's length hit the back of his throat, he used his hand to stroke at the base. He felt the fingers in his hair grip tighter and start to push slightly at his head. He begun stroking Jean in time with his head bobbing, letting out small noises that sent vibrations up the older males length.

Jean was letting out breathy moans now, feeling his body tense all over, "Marco.. fuck, faster. Please." he chocked out, he needed it. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Complying with Jean's wish, Marco sped up his pace, sucking hard and letting the tip of Jean's member his the back of his throat with each bob of his head. He began to methodically switch between swallowing him and swirling his tongue around the tip. Jean's panting and moaning was almost music to Marco's ears.

As Marco continued his motions, Jean's body began to quiver with his upcoming orgasm, he let out a loud moan of the other males name, and released into his mouth with a shuddering breath.

Marco moaned lightly when he felt Jean release, he swallowed as much of the sticky substance as he could before he pulled the other males member from his mouth. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Jean's, in a sweet kiss.

Jean broke the kiss and pulled Marco up off the floor and dragged him into the bed, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and buried his face into his chest, "That was fucking great.." He felt Marco laugh lightly beside him, and felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid section pulling him closer, as Marco pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"Should I ignore you more often then?" He grinned and looked at Jean to see he was glaring up at him already, he laughed at the expression on Jeans face, but then shook his head and kissed his boyfriends nose, "I'm kidding, you know I love you."

Jean rolled his eyes and smiled. He laid his head back onto Marco's chest and sighed contently, then closed his eyes and mumbled, "I love you too, you giant asshole."


End file.
